No solo es un juego, es mas que una vida
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Antes de irse para siempre Yuriy escribe una carta donde explica por que dejo todo para convertirse en la triste criatura que es ahora. No importa cuantas veces haya experimentado Boris, nadie es inmortal, nisiquiera aquellos quienes creen no sentir dolor


"Lo recuerdo muy bien, como si hubiese sido ayer. Mis ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, unas hermosas amatistas rojas. Nuestras miradas se hicieron una, nuestras almas se unieron, formando un solo individuo. Jamás olvidare ese día. El día en que aprendi que este no era un juego, que esto era mas que una vida….

Era una tarde fresquita de mayo, donde los vientos advierten la primavera. Recuerdo que el aire era mas una brisa que acariciaba mi cara… mi cuerpo en si.

Recuerdo que yo estaba solo. No solo en ese momento si no siempre. Así me habían enseñado. A solo sentir odio para que jamás amara, para que jamás sufriera… para que jamás recordara.

La tarde llegaba tristemente y mi corazón se partía mientras veía el sol poniente. Le decía adiós al astro rey. Y de nuevo a la soledad.

Recuerdo que caminaba por las frías calles de Moscú. Sabia mi destino, era el mismo de siempre, ese horrible lugar al que yo llamaba hogar.

Jamás supe ni sabré por que permanecí ahí. ¿Por qué jamás volé hacia el astro rey y me perdí entre las nubes de la libertad? Tal vez fue el destino. Pero de algo estoy seguro que si no hubiera permanecido ahí, jamás lo hubiera conocido a el.

Recuerdo que mi habitación estaba húmeda como siempre lo estaba. Me acosté en la cama aun sabiendo que lo peor apenas llegaría.

Me deje llevar por mi subconsciente y entre a un descanso permanente donde yo flotaba boca arriba, donde yo veía las estrellas en una noche oscura. Fue muy extraño. Yo no pesaba nada. Sentia que flotaba. Pero mi mente me engañaba.

Recuerdo que caía por una cascada azul. Al llegar al fondo del abismo un rayo de esperanza me iluminaba y me salían alas, unas hermosas alas blancas. Emprendía el vuelo y flotaba ahora si, entre las nubes, entre los sueños, entre mi mente.

Pero era simplemente eso, un sueño. Pero en ese momento me sentia genial; sentia que no era yo, que era un ave que había nacido con la libertad y la esperanza.

Recuerdo que jamás me había sentido así, los sueños son nuestro éxito más grande, por que no tienen limite ni fin. Por que son vida, nueva y pura.

Y razone bien las cosas y me di cuenta que realmente no somos nadie, somos otra letra en un texto gigante, creado por el destino y la vida. No significamos nada en la historia del universo, somos otra pieza de un rompecabezas de 1000000000 x 1000000000 km, no somos nada y no podemos elegir nuestra forma de morir pero podemos moldear nuestro destino. Eso es lo único.

Recuerdo que yo estaba solo en el mundo. Nadie me amaba, nadie jamás me había acariciado, no abrazado, ni besado. Nadie me había dicho nunca que le importaba, jamás. Y me sentia solo de nuevo, me sentia otra miseria del universo. Y lo era. Pero lo único que me hacia seguir realmente era la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que diera su vida por mi.

Que lejos estaba de eso. Pasaba el tiempo y nada, nadie ni nunca. Me dolía pensar que jamás seria lo suficientemente importante para nadie. Nunca lo había hecho; yo nunca había sido parte de una familia. Jamás había sentido ese calor.

Recuerdo que era otra tarde de mayo pero más fría. Ese día lo conocí. Me enamore de el aunque solo hubiéramos hablado unos 15 minutos. Su ex equipo había llegado unos días antes a Moscú y el había decidido unirse a nosotros.

Esa noche el me demostró que realmente le importaba, fue la primer noche que yo besé a alguien. Recuerdo que nuestro calor nos calentaba a los dos. Era el chico más feliz de todo el universo. Alguien por fin me amaba, despues de tanta espera, alguien se había atrevido a acariciarme.

Recuerdo que esa noche tambien soñé. Y soñé lo mismo que antes, yo volaba entre las nubes pero no estaba solo, Kai estaba a mi lado. Sus hermosas amatistas rojas me miraban calidamente, era una mirada que jamás había sido dirigida para mí. La primera vez que la vi fue esa noche.

Pero seguía siendo yo una miseria del maldito destino. Y lo que sentí al día siguiente me hiso tomar la decisión por lo que estoy escribiendo esto. Me hiso ver que yo era solo el Destino, jugando a la vida de Yuriy Ivanov.

Recuerdo que al despertar el ya no estaba acostado en la cama. Yo sabia que no había sido un sueño por que mi ropa estaba doblada sobre la cama, justamente del otro lado, donde el estaba unas horas antes.

Con cansancio me levanté, no podía permanecer mas tiempo ahí, quería saber donde estaba Kai. Camine hacia la oficina de Boris, con paso decidido. El camino era largo pero faltaba menos que cuando había salido de la habitación.

Recuerdo que mi corazón presentía algo, y no era bueno. Algo dentro de mí me carcomía. Un gran dolor, una horrible angustia y una estupida desesperación recorrían mis venas.

Sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido. Sabía que no podría aguantar, por lo que me puse a correr. Pero no sabia que correr y apresurarse no serviría de nada, lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba pasando y nada se podía hacer.

Recuerdo que los rayos del astro rey que se colaba en esos momentos por las ventanas del pasillo, el que yo estaba recorriendo, me iluminaban la cara. En un momento me invadían y al otro de abandonaban.

Al entrar a la oficina una voz me ordenó que me sentara y yo obedecí. Aunque mi mente me decía que permaneciera ahí y esperara, mi corazón me ordenaba que yo escapara, que buscara y que encontrara. Pero que necio era, mi corazón se cerraba y mi mente lo superaba. Mi idiotez me hiso esperar.

Recuerdo que, al salir, mi corazón estaba roto. Lagrimas salía de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas, cayendo en mi pecho. Que dolor, que odio, que asco. Me dolía pensar que Kai solo me había usado para ver la realidad. Que odio hacia el pinche gato ese, compañero de mi amado, mis celos… Que asco de pensar que esa piel que yo consideraba nueva ya había sido recorrida por alguien mas.

El torneo comenzó y Spencer le ganó a Kai, tambien me dolió. Pero no tanto como la noticia antes dada.

Recuerdo que le pedí a Bryan que lo matara, así Kai me pertenecería, a la fuerza, quisiera el o no.

Bryan lo intentó y casi lo cumplió pero no lo terminó. Al ver que Kai corría hacia el, que le decía que lo amaba y que jamás lo abandonaría de nuevo, mi corazón se hiso polvo. Otras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, como sus ancestros.

Conforme el fin de esta carta se acerca solo quiero avisarte que mas lagrimas caen en estos momentos de mis ojos. Ahora, el motivo de esta carta.

Recuerdo que Boris me dijo que si lograba ganarle a Tyson, el obligaría a Kai a volver y a quedarse a mi lado. A la fuerza, como yo le había ordenado anteriormente a Bryan.

Ahora solo faltan 2 horas para que inicie el proyecto cybor, no estoy nervioso, pero si arrepentido. A última hora me di cuenta de que no quería dejar mis emociones, quería seguir sintiendo, aunque Boris me los quitaría 2 horas despues.

Por ultimo, quiero darte una ultima nota antes de olvidar todo lo que eh sentido, siento y llegare a sentir: Un amor verdadero no se hace a la fuerza, el amor debe llegar libremente, por que es el amor y el amor no es un juego, es mas que una vida…"

Yuriy Ivanov

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Espero que les haya gustado la carta. Dejen muxos reviews porfax!


End file.
